


Control

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, M/M, Mind Control, Non-consensual mind control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King has a new toy to test out.</p><p>X-Ray (and, by extension, Vav) end up becoming the subject of his latest experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Another nonnie request:
> 
> "Rayvinwood X-Ray and Vav au: Vav gets captured by the Mad King and when X-Ray goes to save him he gets captured as well, but also gets a mind controlling device attached to him that puts him under the control of the Mad King. You take it from there! :D"
> 
> Well, it's me, so it's going to immediately turn into smut. I hope that's what you were angling for. :P
> 
> Content warnings for smut, non-consensual mind control, and noncon in general. This fic is not a happy one.
> 
> (Sorry not sorry)

Gavin's mind was foggy.

 

For the briefest of moments, he thought he was sitting in a reclining chair, the back tipped to a comfortable forty-five degrees, hands resting casually on the arms.

 

Then he realised he couldn't move - that he had, in fact, been tied to a slanted metal chair that didn't seem to budge at all when he began to tug frantically against his restraints. The ropes were knotted expertly, however, tied at his ankles, knees, wrists, elbows and even across his chest, and they didn't give either.

 

He looked around the room, trying to get his bearings, and was met with an eyeful of computers and scientific paraphernalia.

 

It clicked instantly - he was in the Mad King's lab. Any vestigial thoughts of his seat being comfortable vanished, and instead his mind shrieked that he was positioned the way he was to make it easier for the Mad King to perform one of his twisted experiments on him.

 

Gavin forced himself to focus on his breathing, and tried to remember how he'd gotten in this situation.

 

That… didn't end up being particularly useful, due to the aforementioned fogginess of his mind. He did his best to recall the last thing he remembered, but that was hazy too. It might have even been the last time he fell asleep in his own bed, what he could only assume was the night before. Panic threatened to rise up within him once more. Surely, the Mad King hadn't figured out his secret identity and where he lived?

 

He calmed a little when it registered that he was in his Vav costume, meaning that his secret identity was intact. Not only that, the fact that Ray was nowhere in sight likely meant that the other hero hadn't been captured, and was probably on his way to save Gavin.

 

Almost as if on cue, a section of wall on the other side of the room exploded in red-hot shards of metal, the green-clad hero in question grinning and dropping his hand from his glasses as he stepped through the hole.

 

"Did someone call for an incredibly awesome rescue mission?"

 

"X-Ray!" Gavin cried out joyously, face lighting up.

 

Ray was still caught up in his heroic entrance. "One orchestrated by a super attractive manly dude like me?"

 

Gavin rolled his eyes fondly. "Come get me out of this chair, you nob." Ray looked put out.

 

"Ugh, fine. Just take the fun out of everything," he groused, crossing the room.

 

"And don't you dare laser blast the ropes, you'll burn my hands off," Gavin warned before Ray could have any ideas. "Untie them like a normal person."

 

"Well, that's lame," Ray grumbled, even as he got to work on the knots holding Gavin's chest against the chair. "What's the point of having laser eye beams if I can never blast stuff with them?"

 

Gavin rolled his eyes again. "Remember the time when you destroyed the entire damn city? That's why. Also, you literally just used them to bust in here."

 

"Yeah, yeah," Ray muttered as the rope fell away. Gavin leaned forward in anticipation of his freedom as Ray made short work of the ropes encircling his elbows.

 

"I hope you don't think you're going anywhere," the Mad King's voice called coolly from the shadows.

 

Ray just about jumped a mile. "Jesus fuck, how long have you been watching us?"

 

The Mad King stepped into the light, a wild grin on his face. "Long enough to make sure I had this," he replied triumphantly, brandishing a small controller with two buttons on it, one red and the other black.

 

"Don't come any closer," Gavin warned, somewhat unnecessarily as he chose that moment to aim his slow-mo hands at the villain. The way he was sitting, however, meant that the beam only caught the Mad King's lower half, leaving him free to raise an eyebrow and punch his thumb against the black button. A hole the size of a basketball opened up in the floor.

 

"What it is it with you and holes, man?" Ray muttered, lifting his finger to the side of his glasses and pressing, a sizzling-hot laser beam firing directly at the villain's face.

 

It hit an invisible wall and dissipated harmlessly in a red fizz.

 

"What the fuck!" Ray exclaimed indignantly. The Mad King grinned.

 

"I'm standing over here for a reason, you know. Did you really think I would capture Vav and let you infiltrate my lab without having set up the proper precautions?" He laughed condescendingly. "It was all a trap, idiot." His grin darkened, thumb hovering over the larger red button. "Now, prepare to become a meat paste!" He stabbed his thumb down on the button with an audible click.

 

A lone metallic bug droned lazily from the hole, slowly drifting towards Ray. The Mad King's expression went from savage to annoyed, and he held the remote in both hands, jabbing the red button several times. Nothing happened.

 

"Oh no, a single robot insect," Ray deadpanned. "What dastardly plan do you have next? A pie throwing machine?" He sighed exaggeratedly. "I might as well give up now." He touched the back of his hand to his forehead like a distressed damsel, looking bored as he dropped it after a few seconds and swatted the insect out of the air.

 

His expression changed instantly when the insect wasn't batted to the ground as he'd expected, but instead clung to his glove before scuttling up his arm. "Urgh, get it off!" He flailed frantically, trying to brush it off, but its little metal legs dug into his costume, piercing skin. Crying out, he tried to pry it away, but it just bit in deeper. Gavin struggled to get free of the rest of his ropes to help, but to no avail.

 

Ray tried punching the bug, but at the last second it scurried out of the way and onto his back, and he ended up crunching his fist into his own rib cage. The air in his lungs vacated his body in a big rush. If not for the protective weave of his costume, he probably would have bruised his ribs.

 

He shuddered and cringed as he felt the tiny metal bug crawl up along his spine, hands reaching back desperately over his shoulders in a vain attempt to brush it off. Finally, the insect reached the base of Ray's skull, where its legs pierced the skin, as far as they could go. Ray screamed once and collapsed.

 

 _"X-Ray!"_ Gavin howled, yanking savagely at the ropes still encircling his wrists, bruising them even through his gloves.

 

"Relax, he's fine," the Mad King waved him off airily, expression smug, and sure enough, Ray was already picking himself up.

 

"Your stupid robot obviously didn't work then," Gavin retorted, twisting towards Ray. "X-Ray, c'mon, get me out of this chair already, I can't keep slow-moing his legs forever."

 

Ray stood and quickly made his way behind Gavin's chair, and the Brit glared triumphantly at the Mad King.

 

That was, until he felt a loop of rope slipping around the crook of his elbow as Ray tied him more firmly to the chair.

 

Bewildered, Gavin belatedly tried to pull away as Ray tethered his other arm securely to the sturdy metal.

 

"X-Ray, what're you doing?"

 

The other superhero ignored him, picking up the last piece of rope and deftly wrapping it around the chair and Gavin's chest, knotting it even more tightly than the Mad King had.

 

"X-Ray, cut it out!"

 

"He's not going to listen to you."

 

Gavin shot an angry look at the villain, then went back to pleading with Ray. Ray didn't listen.

 

The Mad King smiled patronisingly. "That little robo-bug worked perfectly, you know."

 

A sliver of doubt wormed its way through Gavin's gut, rapidly growing into a sharp shard of fear as his confusion faded and reality set in. "What do you mean?" he asked anyway, despite already knowing the most likely explanation.

 

With a chuckle, the villain replied, "It's quite an ingenious device, if I do say so myself. You know, for all its importance, the brain can be so easily controlled. And why waste energy fighting people when you can just tell them what to do?" He crooked his finger. "X-Ray, why don't you come over here, there's a good lad."

 

Obediently, Ray abandoned his post behind Gavin's chair, boots thudding dully on the metal floor. Ryan lifted a white-gloved hand, gently tipping the hero's head back as he pressed their lips together. Ray responded with eagerness, hungrily kissing the older man and pressing their bodies as close together as was physically possible. His fingers threaded through the Mad King's hair, lips parting with a soft moan as the older man's tongue pressed in.

 

It was hard for Gavin to remind himself that Ray was being mind-controlled, considering how genuinely his friend seemed to be enjoying making out with their arch nemesis. The Mad King's eyes twinkled darkly at Gavin, and his other hand slid down to squeeze Ray's ass. Ray bucked his hips forward, letting out a slight whimper.

 

"Stop it!" Gavin shouted, resuming his ineffective attempts at escape. The Mad King laughed into Ray's mouth, but pulled away slightly, hand still spread out over Ray's ass.

 

"I think Vav's feeling left out," the villain mused, grinning down at Ray. "Why don't you go make him feel included, hm?" He gave the younger man's ass one last lingering squeeze, drawing another breathy moan from him.

 

Then Ray strolled towards the trussed-up Gavin, a small smirk playing on his lips as he approached.

 

Gavin felt tears sting at his eyes. "X-Ray, please don't do this," he begged. He'd long ago resigned himself to the fact that his attraction to his dark-haired partner in crime-fighting was not mutual. He'd kept his feelings to himself for years, knowing it would just make things awkward between them.

 

He wanted Ray. Just not like this.

 

But Ray was utterly under the Mad King's control, and his hand curled around the back of Gavin's neck, mouth against the Brit's ear.

 

"Don't act like you don't dream about me touching you," he murmured, tone husky and amused as he rested his other hand against Gavin's thigh, far too high up to for it to be innocent. Not that Ray's sultry voice hadn't already been anything but. "I realised years ago that you wanted me to fuck you, did you really think I didn't know? You really are the dumb one sometimes, Gavin."

 

"Ray," he whispered pitifully, and not even Gavin knew what he was actually pleading for his friend to do.

 

But the Mad King had already made it clear what _he_ wanted, so Ray's mouth found its way to Gavin's, their lips locking as the Brit had no way to run.

 

Ray turned out to be every bit the good kisser Gavin had always hoped he'd be, but the act just made him sick to the stomach. The green-clad hero's hand inched inexorably upwards, and Gavin whined and squirmed when Ray's hand began to palm insistently against his crotch, sweating with the effort of still using his slow-mo powers to keep the Mad King from getting much closer.

 

Despite his mind screaming that he didn't want this, his body had other ideas, and he quickly grew hard. By the time he was at full mast he was practically sobbing, hoping desperately that Ray would have no recollection of events that transpired whilst he was under the Mad King's influence. His own mind was still reeling with the fact that apparently Ray had been aware of his feelings for several years now. It only confirmed for Gavin that Ray didn't reciprocate his attraction at all, if he still hadn't said anything after all this time.

 

A small, selfish part of Gavin's mind thought that he might as well take what little advantage he could of the situation, seeing as it was evident that he wouldn't have a chance of Ray willingly kissing him in the future. Before he even realised it, he was kissing Ray back, tongue pushing into the Puerto Rican's mouth.

 

Ray's hands moved to his wrists, fingers subtly working at the rope knotted around them.

 

The Brit's heartrate picked up. Had Ray been faking being under the Mad King's control? Just maybe, was he kissing Gavin of his own volition, was it possible that Ray did, in fact, return his feelings, but simply had some other reason for not acting on them sooner?

 

Gavin flexed his fingers slightly, hiding a smile as he pictured the look on the Mad King's face once he realised another of his experiments had failed.

 

The ropes fell from around Gavin's wrists and suddenly Ray yanked his slow-mo gloves off, tossing them to the floor. Gavin cried out into Ray's mouth as the Mad King was able to stride forward unimpeded. Ray drew the ropes tight around his wrists once more, biting into his bare skin, and the Mad King circled behind Gavin, trailing his fingers over the hero's caped shoulders. With a shudder of revulsion, Gavin tried to jerk away from the touch, but there was nowhere for him to go.

 

"Let's give him a show, shall we, X-Ray?" The Mad King grinned diabolically, moving behind Ray once more. Obligingly, Ray pressed his back against the older man's chest, head twisting as he searched eagerly for the blond's mouth. The Mad King kissed him whilst maintaining eye contact with Gavin, fingers rising to Ray's neck to undo the clasps of his cape. It pooled like ink on the floor, the Mad King's hand snaking around Ray's waist to palm at the already obvious bulge in his pants. Ray peeled off his gloves and boots, his green suit quick to follow, until he was standing naked with their arch nemesis' hands all over him. Gavin could hardly watch.

 

The Mad King took hold of Ray's cock, and the younger man moaned loudly as he slowly massaged it between his fingertips. At this point, looking away only made things more difficult for Gavin, as all he could hear were Ray's sounds of pleasure.

 

Then Ray was bending forward to kiss Gavin again, very obviously shoving his ass up against the front of the Mad King's kilt, hips describing small grinding circles.

 

"X-Ray stop for a moment, please," the Mad King asked primly, and Ray pulled away, straightening up with a passive expression on his face. He stepped back to give the Mad King some room, and the older man strode towards Gavin, pulling out a knife from the back of his belt. Gavin squirmed frantically and the villain laughed as he grabbed the front of Gavin's suit, stretching it away from his skin and slipping the knife in sideways so that it only cut through the fabric, leaving the trussed-up hero with a huge rent in his suit from side to side. He tossed the knife carelessly behind him, eyes flicking back to Ray. He pursed his lips, then plucked the laser-generating glasses that were the hero's namesake from his face and crushed them in one hand.

 

"Now, keep going."

 

Ray moved forward once more, lips on Gavin's and hand sliding into the new opening in Gavin's suit, fingers curling around the Brit's cock. Gavin cursed, face going red as he felt himself twitch in Ray's fingers. The words were swallowed as Ray deepened the kiss, simultaneously drawing Gavin's cock out into the open so that he could begin pumping it in earnest.

 

Meanwhile, the Mad King hand been suspiciously quiet, retreating to the other side of the lab. Now, he returned, bottle of lube in hand and already slicking up his fingers, gloves discarded in front of one of his computers. Without ceremony, he sunk one into Ray, making the younger man moan against Gavin's tongue. One rapidly became two, then three, leaving Ray panting and groaning in a constant tempo. His mouth fell from Gavin's, pressed fleetingly against the Brit's neck and collarbones, then dipped low, bending at the waist as he leaned down to take the head of Gavin's cock between his lips. Gavin moaned helplessly, cheeks burning as he felt the Mad King's victorious gaze on him.

 

Soon, Ray had sunk all the way down, seemingly unimpeded by any sense of a gag reflex. His tongue swirled around Gavin's shaft, cheeks hollowing and throat contracting rhythmically so that Gavin couldn't help but buck into his mouth.

 

With a triumphant grin, the Mad King withdrew his fingers from Ray before slicking up his cock and pushing in to the hilt, forcing Ray to take in even more of Gavin's length. Ray just moaned and let it happen, the ensuing vibration making Gavin toss his head back with a thin whine. The blond quickly set up a steady rhythm, kilt spilling out over Ray's hips as he was fucked into.

 

Ray promptly developed a counter-rhythm, pulling off Gavin at just the right time for the Mad King's thrust to push him back down. Gavin was powerless to do anything but take what was being forced upon him, pleasure and humiliation chasing each other through his body in turns. He knew that the way his cock was bumping against the back of Ray's throat, the way that the Mad King's hips snapped forward on every thrust, would leave physical reminders upon Ray's body that had the potential to last for days. Tears pricked at the corner of Gavin's eyes at the mere thought of his friend's body being used against his will like this, but despite this he still felt himself shamefully approaching his climax.

 

The Mad King chose that moment to press the tip of one finger against the back of the little robotic bug attached to Ray's neck. Its legs retracted from the superhero's body, rolling off and harmlessly hitting the floor. Ray's eyes went wide and he tried to pull away as he became aware of his surroundings, but the Mad King's hand suddenly fisted in his hair, keeping his head down as Gavin lost himself to orgasm. The Puerto Rican nearly choked as Gavin's come filled his mouth and throat, but, with little other option, he swallowed.

 

It was then that he realised that the Mad King was buried deep in his hole and he redoubled his efforts to get away. The older man laughed and grabbed at Ray's hip with his free hand, thrusting in just so, hitting Ray's prostate dead on. Ray had been so close himself that his body betrayed him, coming in thick spurts over Gavin's knees. He shuddered violently as the Mad King continued to fuck into him for a good few more seconds before releasing deep inside Ray, and the hero knew he would need so many showers before he ever felt clean again as the villain slowly pulled out of him, releasing his grip on Ray's hair.

 

Spent, it was all Ray could do to pull off of Gavin's cock and try not to collapse on top of the Brit, trembling uncontrollably and feeling horribly violated. The Mad King's laughter echoed off the lab walls as he retreated back into the shadows, his evil work done.

 

"Ray?" Gavin whispered hesitantly, secretly glad that his friend's short-sightedness meant that he couldn't see how much of a mess Gavin himself was. "Ray, can you please untie me so we can go home?"

 

"Gav, what the fuck just happened?" Ray's voice was confused and broken, squinting as he tried to make out the details of the hazy blur that was Gavin's face.

 

"I'm so sorry, Ray," Gavin replied quietly. "The Mad King, he… There was this mind-controlling robot bug, and he made it attack you, he made you…" He swallowed, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence. "Please," he said, voice cracking. "Just untie me, we have to get out of here."

 

Ray still seemed dazed, but thankfully he nodded, fingers crawling blindly until he found one of Gavin's wrists, fumbling as he undid the rope. He moved to Gavin's elbow once the first rope was loose, and Gavin was quick to finish off the rest of the ropes, gathering Ray's suit up and helping the dark-haired hero struggle his way back into it. Ray shivered disgustedly as he felt the suit slide against the come leaking from his hole, yanking his boots on but simply holding onto his cape and gloves when Gavin pressed them into his arms.

 

"Where're my glasses?" he asked forlornly, and Gavin felt stupidly close to crying as he looked at the twisted frame and shattered lenses lying in a discarded heap on the floor.

 

"We'll get Hilda to make you some new ones," Gavin managed to get out around the lump in his throat, scooping his slow-mo gloves from the ground and pulling them back on. "C'mon, let's get you home, get you in the shower, and forget this ever happened, yeah?" He hesitantly looped Ray's arm over his shoulder, and the Hispanic let himself be led back out through the hole he'd blasted in the wall earlier.

 

Ray said nothing, not even mentioning that though the first two tasks Gavin had mentioned were easy enough to take care of, he sincerely doubted that the last one was something that he'd ever be able to achieve.

 

It was something they both knew, however, even if they would never admit it, and Gavin didn't say anything either as they slowly and brokenly made their way out of the building.

 


End file.
